Contradictions
by mywildimagination
Summary: I had a headcanon for Ed and another for Al and I transmuted them into this. Now I'm continuing it. Will be covering events leading up to the birth of Ed and Winry's second child, some funny, some fluffy, and some angsty. Post Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Saxian was full of contradictions. Its latitude was further north than the Drachman/Amestrian border, but the convection currents of the Eastern Ocean kept the climate mild. Though ethnically closer to the Xingese they preferred the Drachman tongue over Xingese and knew more alchemy than alkahestry. Alphonse had been hoping these conditions would result in a hybrid between the two methods, but the Saxian seemed to take pride in keeping Eastern and Western customs separate. He'd been there three months and hadn't uncovered much of anything.

He probably would have left earlier if it hadn't been for Soo. She managed the inn he was staying at, and her family had practiced alkahestry for generations. She was a quick study and eager to help with his research. She also liked to practice her Xingese on him, which he spoke better than Drachman, and laughed at his attempts at her native tongue. Eventually their time together became less and less business related. The kisses they'd shared so far had been nice, and he did enjoy spending time with her, but they hadn't spoken of a future together, and Al was anxious about that.

She was cheerful enough that morning as he helped himself to breakfast, letting him know about all the funny things that had happened since the day before and asking his opinion on their plans for later that day. He smiled and agreed that a walk to the lake would be great. He liked how she could be garrulous without being overbearing, the way it was with some girls he'd spent time with.

The dining room was nearly empty when she said, "Oh, I almost forgot! You got another letter from your brother today." She pulled it out of her pocket. "He sent a package as well."

The parcel was small, a box not more than four inches long. "It's probably ink," Al said as he opened the letter.

"Ink?"

He pulled a photograph out of the envelope and showed it to Soo. "He wants me to make a copy of this."

The photo was of Ed and Winry with their toddler, all caressing Winry's growing belly. "That's so sweet!" said Soo. "Your brother has such a beautiful family. When is she due?"

"In a couple months," said Al. He was thinking he should head home to see them, but didn't want to mention it to Soo.

"Why does he want you to make a copy? For safekeeping?"

"No. He leaves the copies on our father's grave."

"Is that an Amestrian custom?"

"Nope. It's an Ed custom."

"It's a lovely way to respect him."

Al chuckled. "Not exactly. Our dad left when we were little and we didn't see him again for ten years."

"Oh Alphonse, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Al shrugged. "Brother's always been more bitter about it than me. He leaves the pictures of him and his family to show he's a better father than our dad was. It's his way of showing him up." He grinned at her. "Ridiculously passive-aggressive, if you ask me."

Soo didn't have anything to say to that, but she watched as Al poured the ink over the blank paper and clapped his hands together to make an exact replica. She admired the results and said, "One of these days you'll have to tell me how you transmute without a circle." Al was coming up with a response when she added, "But not right now. I need to get back to work. See you at four?"

Al nodded. "Four."

She kissed his cheek and left him to his letter. As she walked away, Al couldn't help but sigh. He preferred his relationships with others to be open; he always told as much of the truth as was appropriate. But he couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to share with her. What he'd just told her about his father was as close as he'd ever come to telling her about his past. The only clue she had that there even _was_ more to his past was his disregard for transmutation circles. In all their conversations on alchemy and alkahestry, nothing else had ever come up. The human transmutation taboo was simply a given. She knew less about it than people from Risembool he hadn't talked to in years.

It seemed that discussing his past and discussing their future were connected in his mind. The only reason he'd have for telling her everything was if he wanted something more with her. But he didn't know what he wanted with her and he didn't know why.

Al realized he was getting tired. It wasn't that he hated traveling, and it wasn't that his work was frustrating. He still enjoyed them both. He just didn't think it would ever be enough. Every visit with Ed and Winry left him feeling both happy and a little envious. He didn't begrudge his brother his happiness, but he couldn't help but feel fate had played a funny joke. Edward was the stoic one who saw life as a big adventure, whereas Alphonse had always been quiet and devoted to his loved ones. Yet somehow Al had become the wanderer who didn't seem able to settle down, and Ed was home with a young family.

It wasn't that Al was afraid of commitment. He'd had plenty of chances to get married. There'd been girls that he'd honestly cared about. But in the end, he always seemed to compare them to Mei. Not even Mei herself, but what he'd done for her. He'd risked his life trying to keep her safe. He told himself that he'd have done it for anyone, which was true. He was a servant of the greater good. But a wife needed to mean more to him than the greater good. If he were going to risk his life for her, it had to be _for her_.

Every time he met someone, he did his best to find that in her. And every time, she'd get tired of waiting. She'd break up with him, but it was always his fault. He could feel it happening with Soo now. Sooner or later, she'd push him to commitments he wouldn't be able to make, and that would be the end of it.

He could avoid it this time, though. He could tell her he was going to see his newest niece or nephew born, and that he didn't want to keep up a long distance relationship. He'd take the next train out of town and never see her again. But the thought scared him. What if it turned out she _did_ have what he was looking for, but he'd never know because he hadn't been patient enough to find it?

It was always his excuse for not ending relationships, and he was believing it less and less. He was thinking it might be kinder to end it all at once rather than drag it out. One way or another, he and Soo would be over. This time he would quit dating for a while. He would stop thinking about some girl's childhood crush long since gotten over. He would stop thinking twenty-three was too old to be single. And he would stop wondering why he was so good at loving but hopeless at falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as his brother went, Alphonse knew to be prepared for anything, but he definitely didn't expect Ed to answer the door in Winry's frilly pink apron. Ed, on the other hand, seemed to think nothing of it, and pulled Al into the house. "Thank goodness it's you, Al," he said as he closed the door.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"I was expecting someone to wake Henry - after I'd _finally_ gotten him down for a nap."

"And I'm incapable of doing that?"

"Yes, because you're a considerate brother who cares about my sanity."

Al chuckled. "He giving you trouble today?"

"Today?" Ed snorted. "Is he giving me trouble today. Let me tell you" - he held Al's shoulders - "the terrible twos are real, Al. And they're _evil_. Run while you can."

"Okay," said Al as he extricated himself from Edward's hold. "I'll remember that. So, uh, what's with the apron?"

"What do you think it's for? I'm cooking." He made a gesture, and Al's attention turned to the mountains of raw meat and vegetables on the kitchen counters.

"Were you planning on feeding all of Rush Valley?" asked Al.

"I happen to find chopping food into tiny bits an excellent form of stress relief. Besides, it's a special night. Winry's finals are over."

"You mean -"

"She's officially a state-certified automail mechanic and surgeon," Edward said proudly.

"That's great!"

"Yep. So I got Granny's recipe for beef stew, and we're having a little celebration tonight."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a bother -" But Al was cut off by a sudden bear hug.

"Are you kidding? This is great! I missed you like hell!"

"I missed you too, Brother." Al returned the hug and was satisfied when Ed grunted from the tight squeeze. Knowing Al had done so on purpose, Ed broke out of the hug and tousled his brother's hair.

"When did you decide to come back from Saxian?" he asked as Al finger-brushed his hair back into place.

"Around the time I got your little package." Al pulled out the envelope containing the identical photographs. "I would have mailed them back, but I figured I'd probably get here first."

Ed took the envelope and thanked Al as he tucked it into his own pocket. "I was worried you might've left before it got to you. Anyway, we'll be leaving for Risembool the day after tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"Yep. And so does that stew you're making."

Edward laughed. "I knew you'd expect me to feed you the minute you walked through the door." He took off the apron and tossed it to Al. "Equivalent exchange, meathead. You want some, you get to help out."

"In _this_?"

"Don't be such a pansy. It takes a real man to wear pink."

"Or a tacky sense of style," muttered Alphonse.

Al took a hit to shoulder. "I heard that!"

Somehow dinner preparation managed not to involve knife-throwing, though Al ended up having to transmute the pot in order to accommodate all the ingredients. By the time Winry walked through the door, the stew was simmering, the smell permeating the whole house.

"Ed, I'm - wait a minute . . . I know whose suitcase this is . . ." She burst into the kitchen, squealing, "Alphonse!" Before he could take another breath, Al was caught in yet another bear hug. Or at least, what was supposed to be a bear hug. Winry's belly was in the way.

"Wow," said Al as he placed his hands over it. "You're so huge! I've never seen you this pregnant before, Winry."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment. I'll just be glad to get out of the Rush Valley heat before summer sets in."

"Yeah, because Risembool is so much better."

"Shut up, Ed."

"Aw, come on. My brother gets a hug and all I get is 'shut up?'"

"You're not getting anything until this kid gets out of me."

Al's hands moved quickly off Winry's belly and over his ears. "Ew, ew! I do not want to hear about you and Brother 'getting some.' Do not want."

Red-faced, Winry said, "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"Of course you didn't," said Ed, equally red. "You being pregnant doesn't have anything to do with . . . that. How much that happens, I mean. I mean it might make some difference, I don't know, it's not like I've run a statistical analysis or anything -"

"Shut up!" Al and Winry said together.

After a few moments' awkward silence, Edward stomped over to the stove and turned the heat down, muttering to himself. Al was about to change the subject, but a little figure came in from the other room.

"Mommy?"

The attention of all three adults turned to the toddler standing in the doorway. "Is that my little boy waking up from his nap?" asked Winry. "Did Daddy get you to sleep for more than ten minutes today?"

"Hey, I do better than that," Ed protested. "His average is half an hour."

Henry nodded as he walked to his mother. "Baby awake in there?" he asked as he reached for her tummy.

"You can feel Baby later," Winry told him. "Your uncle Al's come to visit."

"Hey Henry," said Al, kneeling to meet his eye level. "You remember me?" When he only got a blank stare, he continued, "It's been awhile since I got to play. Will you be my play buddy?"

"Horsey?" asked Henry.

"That the game you want to play?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Al got down on all fours. "Climb aboard, buckaroo!"

It didn't take long for Uncle Al to become Henry's new favorite. Within moments it was as though he had never left. The two were bounding through the living room as Ed and Winry set the table.

"I've really missed Al," said Winry. "Think we can get him to stick around this time?"

"You mean the same way you got me to settle down?"

"I can't marry both of you, silly."

Ed made a face. "What, like he couldn't marry anyone else?"

"All the girls in Risembool are either six years younger than him or married." She looked thoughtful. "Though six isn't too big a difference . . . considering your dad was four hundred years older than your mom."

"Ugh, did you have to bring that up?"

"Bring what up?" asked Al, walking into the room with Henry on his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," said Ed, and his expression quickly turned sly. "We were just wondering how long it'll take Soo to get over you."

"Wh-what? I never said -"

"Funny thing about your letters, Al." Ed grinned. "The longer you stay in one place, the less you mention any of the girls you met when you got there."

"Maybe I don't say anything because nothing happens."

"Suuuure it doesn't."

"Can you put me down now?" asked Henry. When Al did so, he wasted no time in asking his daddy for a snack.

"We're having dinner soon, buddy," Ed told him.

"I'm hungry now!"

"Just get him a cracker or something, Ed," said Winry.

"And spoil his dinner?"

"One cracker is not going to spoil his dinner."

"Until he asks for another one."

"I don't care. I just don't want a temper tantrum right now."

When Ed said, "Whatever," and headed off to the pantry with Henry in tow, Al had thought the relationship discussion was over. But of course Winry had to say, "I never imagined you'd grow up to be such a heartbreaker, Al."

Al groaned and said, "You know, maybe there's a reason I never bring up girls with you two."

"Oh come on. You and Ed tease each other about most everything else. Don't tell me you can't take a little ribbing over that."

"Well, what if I don't want joking around? Maybe I want to get serious."

Ed called from the pantry, "Then get a move on and ask Mei to marry you!" Henry waddled out, nibbling his cracker, with his father close behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're friends. She got over her crush on me a long time ago."

"Exactly. She moved past the crush stage," said Edward. "And now she's just waiting for you to quit messing around and admit you two are in love."

Al rolled his eyes. "I think I'd know if I was in love."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Al," said Winry. "I think you're so used to loving everybody that it's really difficult for you to tell when it's romantic love."

Leave it to Winry to hit the nail on the head. It always felt that way when she made her little insights - like she was hitting him over the head with the hammer of truth. And while his head was still spinning, Al would always end up spilling his guts.

"I know what romantic love is," he muttered. "All I have to do is look at you two."

Ed and Winry glanced at each other, then back at Al, and then started cracking up.

"We're your idea of a perfect couple?" asked Ed. "Damn. No wonder your love life is screwed up."

"Damn!" repeated Henry.

Sure enough, Winry's wrench made an appearance and did a number on Ed's head. "How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language around him?!"

"He's just doing it for attention. Stop making a big deal out of it," Ed groaned.

"A big deal? Since when is a two-year-old potty mouth not a big deal?"

"I think it's cute as hell." After another smack with the wrench, Ed added, "Couple of the year material, Al?"

"But that's exactly my point," said Al. "You can't make it fifteen minutes without snapping at each other. But at the end of the day, you'd give up anything for each other."

"Yeah. I'd give up all the milk in the world for you, Winry."

"Could you give up being a smartass?"

"Ass!" said Henry.

Winry jumped and covered her mouth while Ed pointed at her, short of breath for laughter. Henry looked delightfully between them before letting out a shriek of his own. Al couldn't help but smile himself.

"I'm sorry, Al," said Winry in an attempt to shake off the incident. "Why don't you finish what you were saying?"

"Oh it's just, well . . ." Al sighed."You remember the day you met Scar? And Ed jumped in between the two of you?"

Ed stiffened, obviously not excited about bringing up the memory. He gave a furtive glance to Winry, who merely nodded.

"Well, Ed, you didn't do it just because you know how harmful revenge is," said Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I guess I didn't."

Winry shook her head. "Really, Al? You have to sacrifice yourself for someone before you know you're in love with them?"

"No, not necessarily," said Al.

"Of course not," said Ed. "Because he's already done that for Mei and he s_till _doesn't know."

Al groaned. "Brother, can you please drop it?"

Ed shrugged. "I just don't understand why you have to make things so hard on yourself . . ."

"Like you wouldn't know all about it, Ed," said Winry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're stubborn as a mule."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Now are we going to sit around chatting or eat the damn stew?"

"Stew!" said Henry.

"That's right, little man," said Ed as he picked him up and sat him at the table.

"Damn stew!"

Edward dodged the wrench as he went to dish up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed should have known he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. For one thing, Henry had taken a longer nap than usual, and so was a pain to get down for the night. It was long past his bedtime when the kid finally conked out. Al also had an odd sleeping schedule, as he always did when he came back from the East. Though neither of them said anything about it, Al had spent too many nights by himself for Ed to feel comfortable going to bed before he did.

But all that was before Ed heard a knock at the door. He thought he must have imagined it, but Winry asked, "Who could possibly be calling at this hour?"

Even once he did open the door, he had a hard time making out the visitor in the dark. It was only once the visitor started talking that Ed realized he had to look down to see him.

"Excuse me, but is this the Elric household?" Ed knew that voice, and he knew how that figure blended into shadows. It made his hair stand on end.

"Selim Bradley?"

"You know me?" asked the boy.

Ed's eyes adjusted, and he was better able to study the kid's face. He seemed earnest, though perhaps a little anxious. Or was Edward projecting that emotion onto his former enemy? Was he still an enemy? Was this Selim or Pride?

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you," said the boy. "I know it's late. But – are you Edward Elric?"

Ed's first instinct was to lie and send the kid away. But that was stupid. If he was Selim, then there was no harm in revealing himself. And if it was Pride, the lie wouldn't save him. "Yeah, that's me," he said. "Why don't you come in, Selim?"

As he turned to let Selim in, he exchanged worried looks with his wife and brother. Selim, however, seemed to brighten on sight of them. "You must be Winry and Alphonse. It's an honor to meet you."

Al nodded, trying to hide his discomfort. "Thank you, Selim."

"Please sit down," said Winry, and the boy did so.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here?" asked Edward. "And why you're by yourself."

The kid sobered instantly. "Well, Mr. Elric, I just wanted to ask you if – if you'd teach me alchemy."

It was so weird to hear that kid call him Mr. Elric, with respect no less. And the request itself – he never would have expected it. "Why would you want a teacher who can't perform transmutations anymore?" asked Ed.

"Well, it's not like you've forgotten _how_ to do them, right?" said Selim. "You can still teach me."

"But why me? Alphonse here can teach you as much as I can. More – he knows alkahestry, too. Why do you want to learn from me?"

"You – you're a legend. The Fullmetal Alchemist –"

"Just a damn title, kid."

"But the things you did –"

"Were insane. Sure, they needed to be done, and I was a complete badass when I did them. But alchemy is nothing but an excuse for human arrogance."

"But there are so many great things alchemy can accomplish!"

"And that's great. Until people think it can solve everything. Until the people who practice it think they're skilled enough to play God. Do you know how many people whose lives have been destroyed because of people who've thought that way?" Including yours. Do you know what alchemy has done to you?

"But – but surely the good things outweigh the bad ones," said Selim.

"Oh. So as long as a hundred people benefit, it's okay for twenty to die?"

"N-no."

"You had better be sure it's not. Because when you're doing your research, when you're desperate for results, the people who haven't already decided their limits are the first to do something abominable. Alchemy is no place for moral cowards, Selim Bradley."

"I'm no moral coward."

"How do you know that? How do you know you won't be tempted to rationalize away someone's death? After all, it's for a good cause. You're sure your results will help so much more than it will hurt. And aren't we all dying anyway? Aren't they going to die at some point? What does it hurt if the end comes a little early?"

Selim stood. "The last thing I want to do is kill anyone! That's exactly the opposite of what I want to do!"

It all fell into place then. Why Selim had come to him. Why he had come alone. What he planned to do.

"You'll never be able to bring back your mother, Selim."

The boy turned his face away, but they all could see his shaking.

"Widow Bradley is dead?" asked Alphonse.

Ed nodded. "It was broadcast a few days ago." He hadn't known her very well, and it wasn't entirely unexpected at her age, but Ed remembered taking a moment to respect her. Why he hadn't made the connection with Selim until now was anyone's guess - though a certain toddler probably had something to do with it. "Her funeral was yesterday, wasn't it?" he asked Selim. "It was too much for you. You ran away."

"I don't think you know me well enough," said Selim, struggling to keep the tremble out of his voice, "to know what I'm capable of."

"Nobody's capable of bringing back the dead."

"Liar!" cried the boy, and he thrust a finger at Alphonse. "You brought _him_ back!"

"I wasn't dead."

"Alphonse's body was taken," said Edward, "by a supernatural being. I bargained with it. I brought him back. But Al was never dead."

"Do you know why I lost my body in the first place?" Al asked Selim, whose attention was now entirely on him. "It was part of the price we paid when we tried to bring our mother back."

"You're not the first to want to try, Selim," said Edward. "We've met other alchemists who've committed the same taboo. The results are the same every time. The thing they transmute isn't human. It's not even the person they tried to bring back. It's a taboo for a reason, Selim."

"Then you all must have done it the wrong way! But I'll learn – I'll find the right way –"

"That's your pride talking, Selim." Edward's word choice elicited a gasp from Winry and Alphonse.

"I won't accept defeat! I can't!"

Edward knelt in front of Selim, bringing them face to face. "Defeat from what, Selim?" He asked quietly, but harshly. "Nothing took your mother away from you. It was her time. It was part of the cycle of life. If you really want to become an alchemist, Selim, you'll understand that there are universal laws. You'll learn to use them to your advantage, and for the good of others. But you will respect the laws of life and death." He took Selim by the shoulders. "You _will_, or you'll pay the price."

Despite his best efforts, Selim's tears spilled over. "I-I need her." His voice broke. "I don't know what to do without her. I don't-don't have anyone else." He broke into a sob, and made no resistance as Edward took him in his arms.

The room was silent but for Selim's crying. After a few minutes, Edward said, "I'll teach you alchemy." Selim stiffened, but Ed continued, "I want you to stay with my family. I want to help you grow up. You are kind of our brother after all."

At this Selim drew back, wiping tears from surprised eyes. "I am?"

Alphonse broke in, "He's too young to know about all that, Brother."

"He's too young to lose his mother, too," Edward shot back. "He deserves to know."

"He deserves to be put through even more trauma?" asked Winry.

"The longer we put it off, the more traumatic it'll be." Ed looked at Alphonse. "You remember how it was for us. Coddling never did us any good."

"_You_ never wanted to be coddled."

"And neither does Selim. Isn't that right?"

The boy nodded and said, "I know I was adopted. But you knew my birth parents?"

"Birth par_ent_," corrected Edward. "You only ever had one. And he was very closely related to our father."

"How could I have only had one parent?"

"Because you're not human."

"Edward!" yelled Winry. "Couldn't you try for a little tact?"

"As long as I'm telling it, I'm going to tell it my way."

"Your way is cruel!"

"I'm not going to hedge around the truth. So unless _you_ want to explain it –"

"I don't care!" said Selim. "I don't care how you tell it. I just want to know what you mean by my not being human."

"You're a homunculus. Or what's left of one, anyway."

Al and Winry both groaned.

Selim's tear-reddened eyes went wide. "But that's impossible!"

"It's not. The only reason people say so is because they're made from philosopher's stones, and even those are said to be legendary."

"But they're real?"

"Your father _was_ a philosopher's stone. So was ours."

"Then doesn't that make you –"

Ed shook his head. "We weren't made from the souls that make up a philosopher's stone. We were made just the same way everyone else is." A thought seemed to strike him, and he grinned. "Speaking of which, did anyone ever explain to you where babies come from?"

"_Ed_!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So when do I get to start learning alchemy?" Selim asked over breakfast the next morning.

Ed's customary morning scowl deepened. That kid had no right to look so damn excited. He'd gotten up with Henry that morning, playing and making a ruckus like he hadn't just found out he was unholy demon spawn. It didn't help that even after he and Al had gone to bed, Ed had spent the better part of an hour second-guessing his decision to trust Selim. And yet the kid sat there with that stupid innocent grin.

"Tell you what," Ed told him. "How would you like to be stranded on a deserted island for a month?"

"Wh-what?"

"You can't do that to a kid!" Winry said.

"Nothing Teacher didn't do to us," Ed grumbled.

Selim's eyes flickered to Alphonse, who said, "That is how we were taught . . ."

"What does that even have to do with alchemy?" asked Winry.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ed said around a mouthful of egg.

"Even if I were going to let you go ahead with this – insanity –"

"Let me?"

"We don't have time to pitch anyone off on deserted islands. We're leaving for Risembool tomorrow."

Ed shrugged. "One less train ticket to buy."

"Edward!"

"Oh come on, Winry, I was just joking around. You think I'm going to rip off Teacher's training methods? I'm more original than that."

Her eyes narrowed. "It wasn't funny, Ed."

He smirked at her. "Cheered me up."

That earned a roll of her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I hate packing when you're in a foul mood." She stood and took Henry out of his chair. "Let's get you cleaned up, little man."

As she took him into the other room, Ed stood and started collecting dirty dishes. When he came to Selim, he rested his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Selim," he told him. "You'll have plenty of time to mentally prepare once we get to Risembool. Because once I've started with you . . ." He leaned down until they were nearly face to face. "You're going to need it."

As Ed turned and walked to the sink, he hoped the cackle he let loose sent shivers down the kid's spine. After all, what was the fun in being a teacher if your student wasn't a little afraid of you?

Since Selim was able to keep Henry occupied, Al was relegated to the odd jobs Ed "hadn't gotten around to yet" - meaning they were quick fixes for alchemy users. Even easier if one knew alkahestry too - the dragon's pulse helped Al find leaks in the drainpipe, which would have been fixed much earlier had he not been distracted by a cat.

Cats were one of the good things about traveling without Brother. Jerso and Zampano had never been bothered about them the way Ed was, and though he was never able to keep them, Al was happy to help them in some way. And this cat was nothing but skin and bones. Al had to feed it - but if Ed caught on, he would not be happy.

Al quickly formulated a plan. He would sneak into the house with a transmuted bowl and take some of the leftover stew, which he was sure wouldn't be missed. Selim and Henry were running around outside and so wouldn't be asking questions. Al stuck his head in the door and verified that Brother and Winry were upstairs packing. He slipped in and let the door close slowly behind him.

But as Al pulled the vat of stew out of the icebox, he heard the door open again. Drat.

"Oh there you are, Mr. Alphonse," said Selim, Henry beside him. "Look what we found!"

He held up the very cat Al was trying to feed.

Al ran over and covered Selim's mouth. "Shh. Put it out. If Brother finds out we brought it in here -"

"Brought what in here?" Ed asked from the top of the stairs.

Al cursed silently. He was trying to come up with an answer when the cat broke out of Selim's hold and came into Ed's view. With a squeal of delight, Henry chased after it.

"Alphonse . . ." Ed said it with a groan.

Al let go of Selim and turned to face his brother. "It's not like you were going to use all that stew anyway, Brother."

"But you brought. It in. The house."

"It didn't happen on purpose."

They were interrupted by Henry, who had caught the cat and was smothering it with hugs.

"How could you do this to me, Alphonse?!" Ed shouted the rest of his way down the stairs. "How DARE you indoctrinate my son in your cat-loving ways!"

"That wasn't on purpose either!"

Neither of the brothers noticed when the cat escaped Henry's grasp and ran up the stairs. What they did notice was the on-the-spot transmutation that blocked its path. They turned to look at Selim, whose hands were on the floor without a transmutation circle in sight.

Within seconds Ed had hold of Selim, careful to keep his hands from touching. "Okay, Selim," he snarled. "Why don't you tell us why you're really here?"

"I told you, I want to learn alchemy -"

"Don't lie!" yelled Ed.

"What is going on?" asked Winry as she emerged from Henry's room.

"You told us you wanted to learn human transmutation," Ed continued, "but it's obvious you've already done it!"

"What? I've never done it before!"

"We're not stupid, Selim! The only way you can be able to transmute without a circle is if you've seen the Truth! When did you see it? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Selim.

Whimpering, Henry climbed up to his mother, who took him in her arms. "Maybe he just doesn't remember," Winry suggested.

Al shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. I'd forgotten about going through the portal and I wasn't able to transmute witho -"

"Portal?" asked Selim. "Do you mean . . . the gates?"

All three adults stared at the boy. "Gates?" Alphonse echoed.

"As in plural?" asked Ed.

"You've only seen one?"

Ed released Selim, who turned to face him. "When did you see these gates?"

"Most nights. In my dreams." Selim frowned. "Mom told me to keep it all a secret. She said they could take me away from her if they knew." He looked Ed in the eye. "It's because I'm a homunculus, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," said Ed. "The military'd be stupid not to keep a watch on you after the part you played in the Promised Day. But if you've been dreaming about other people's portals . . . I think she'd be worried about you becoming a research subject."

"A research subject?"

"You haven't lost any body parts since you started dreaming about them?" asked Alphonse.

"N-no."

"A toll-less way to learn the secrets of the portal," Alphonse murmured.

"I wouldn't say toll-less, Al," said Ed. "He has lost a philosopher's stone, after all."

Al gasped. "Brother, you don't mean -"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Ed asked Selim, "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"As long as I can remember. Do you know why?"

"I've got a theory. And when it comes to the portal, that's as good as it gets."

Selim blanched. "You were talking about a toll earlier - and you asked if I'd lost any body parts . . . so . . ."

"The Truth guards the entrance to the portal," said Ed. "The toll to enter within . . . well, it depends on the person." He lifted his trouser leg to expose his automail. "He might take a limb, or maybe some of your organs."

"Your entire body, even," said Al.

"In your case," said Ed, "It looks like you're reaping the benefits of - I'm guessing - at least a thousand souls. When I put you into your current form, I thought I'd destroyed your philosopher's stone. But I suppose I must have sent it through the portal. And you're still connected to it . . . somehow . . ." Ed stretched out his hand to the scar on Selim's forehead.

With a gasp, Selim backed away. "Please don't touch it," he said. "It's very sensitive."

"What happens if I do?" asked Ed.

"It hurts. Sometimes I even pass out."

"Must be fun trying to keep clean," Ed muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you dream of the portal when you pass out?"

Selim nodded.

"Then I'm certain it's trauma to your scar that triggers your visions of the portal," said Ed. "And if we took a closer look at your scar, we'd find a transmutation circle."

Winry set Henry down. "I'll go get my magnifying glass." She headed off to her workroom, stepping around the barricade Selim had made for the cat.

"I guess I'll grab a mirror," said Alphonse.

"What for?" asked Ed.

"How else is he going to see his own forehead?"

Henry scrambled over Selim's barricade and toddled over to his father. "You hurt S'lim, Daddy," he accused. "Not nice."

"You're right, Henry," said Ed with a smile. "That wasn't very nice at all, was it?" He turned to Selim and apologized.

"It's okay," said Selim. "At least I understand why. I don't blame you for not trusting me."

Ed was about to answer when Al and Winry returned. Within moments they were all crowded around Selim. Ed was proven right.

"It's almost like a blood seal," said Al. "But also . . ."

"A human transmutation circle," said Ed. "It's definitely meant to be a connection between two planes of existence."

"I don't understand," said Selim. "If you're the one who put me in this form, but you didn't know you sent my philosopher's stone through the portal, then how did you make this circle? Did you do it unconsciously?"

Ed frowned. "It's not very likely. Transmuting souls isn't something you do in your sleep. Your body, on the other hand . . . you don't still have an ouroboros tattoo, do you?"

"A tattoo?"

"I guess not. Well, the other homunculi had them, and when Greed left our friend Ling's body, his tattoo disappeared."

"So you're saying Selim's scar is like the tattoos?" asked Al.

"I'm saying that homunculus bodies seem to naturally express alchemical symbols," said Ed. "They are made from philosopher's stones, after all. It could be that the circle on Selim's forehead is just a physical expression of the connection to his stone, and not the cause."

"But if my scar isn't what connects me to my philosopher's stone, then what does?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "But we're going to find out."


End file.
